Siempre A Tu Lado
by Tears Of A Liar
Summary: Este es un Fanfic que se puede decir que yo lo voy hacer como la 3ra temporada de Kamisama Hajimemashita (Ningunos de los personajes mencionados me corresponden) espero les guste.
1. El padre de Nanami

**Hi, hoy les traigo mi primer fanfic de Kamisama Hajimemashita. Espero les guste y si quieren darme un comentario o sugerencia yo las leeré y las utilizare. Muchas gracias por leer**

Pov's De Nanami

Era un día muy hermoso, el sol brillaba con gran intensidad y el aire era tan puro. Todo era hermoso, yo me encontraba en la escuela sola con Misuki porque Tomoe fue a arreglar una cena que íbamos a tener con Jirou en una semana...

Iba caminando a la salida junto con Misuki, me gire para verlo cuando escuche que alguien corría en dirección hacia nosotros, después me llego un olor muy familiar...

-¡Nanami!-esa voz... N-No puede ser...-¡Nanami!

-Nanami, creo que te esta hablando ese hombre...-ladeo la cabeza Misuki

Me quede mirando hacia enfrente, mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente, no quería voltear... No... Me tomo del hombro y me giro, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerzas.

-¡Nanami! ¡Hija!-me abrazo, yo no supe que hacer, solo me quede estática

-¿¡Hija!?-gritó Misuki, después se le quedo viendo a mi...mi...p-padre...

-¡Me da gusto volver a verte!-dijo con una sonrisa-¡Pero que grande estas!

-Mira...-se escuchaban los susurros atrás...-¿El es su padre? ¿No la había abandonado?-escuche varios murmullos y la risa de mis compañeros...

-...N-Nanami...-murmuro Misuki

-¿Que pasa, pequeña?-sentí como mi sangre se calentaba, ¿como que que pasaba?

-¿¡Hablas en serio!?-grite con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Me abandonas y de repente llegas aquí fingiendo que todo esta bien!-estalle...

-Hi-Hija...-lo fulmine con la mirada

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!-sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar...

-Nanami yo...-me miro apenado-Lo siento... ¿Podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo?

-¿Tienes tiempo?-dije molesta, el me miro cabizbaja

-Nanami...-me llamo Misuki-¿Quieres que los deje solos?

-Si...-le sonreí forzosamente-Dile a Tomoe que tardare en llegar...

-Esta bien...-se retiró, me quede viéndolo irse, no quería ver a mi padre...

-Nanami...-lo mire de reojo-¿Te puedo invitar a tomar un helado?-dijo sonriente

-...Yo pagare el mío...-me miro contento

Ambos caminamos al parque, no cruzaba la mirada con el y ni mucho menos la palabra... Yo... Yo estaba muy herida y eso no cambiara, el cree que con solo llegar y llamarme "pequeña" o "hija" lo perdonare...

-Y...-comenzó a hablar-¿Como haz estado?

-Bien, gracias...-conteste

-¿Quién era el joven con quien estabas antes?

-Un amigo...

-Ohh... Me alegro que tengas amigos

-Gracias-se rasco la nuca nervioso

-Bueno, Nanami...-lo mire

-¿Para que viniste?-pregunte sin rodeos

-A recuperarte...-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par... No sabia si alegrarme...o... No se

-¿Que?

-Lo que escuchaste...-me abrazo-Lo siento, no era mi intención abandonarte, solo quería tener un trabajo, uno que me diera la seguridad de que ya no tendría que volver a apostar y la seguridad de que a ti no te faltaría nada...-se separó de mi, no se si todas esas palabras sean ciertas o solo este mintiendo...-Por favor... Créeme...

-N-No estoy segura...-el sonrio

-¿Crees que te volvería hacer daño, mi pequeña?-nuevamente tenía ganas de llorar, el me hacia sentir como la pequeña niña que antes fui... Tal vez... Si cambio

-N-No...-me besó la frente

-¿Que te párese si salimos mañana?-sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Si!

-¡Muy bien, entonces nos vemos aquí a la misma hora!-asentí

Ambos nos despedimos con un abrazo, yo me quede viendo como se alejaba de donde yo estaba, estoy feliz... Tal vez...todo cambie, nunca imagine que el volvería y mucho menos cambiado... Antes pensaba que si regresaba era para pedirme dinero.

Reí por lo bajo, al ya no ver a mi padre me iba a dirigir al templo cuando choque contra alguien tan fuerte que caí al suelo.

-¡Lo siento!-dije nerviosa-¡No lo vi!-Levante ligeramente la mirada y vi a Tomoe con una mirada seria pero a la vez preocupada-Tomoe, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte...-dijo serio

-Oh, ¡bueno vámonos!-asintió

El camino adelante de mi todo el camino, no dijo nada, parecía que el iba pensando en mil cosas a la vez. Yo no quería meterme y molestarle, ¡ya después le contare todo lo que paso incluso le voy a presentar a mi padre!

-Nanami...-lo mire sonriente

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?-me sonroje

-¿Se nota mucho?-reí nerviosa

-Pues, vienes tarareando una canción desde que venimos al templo...

-Oh, lo siento-camine adelante de el-¡Te contare mañana!

Corri en dirección a mi cuarto sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie, solo quería pensar en lo increíble que sería mañana con mi padre, tanto tiempo... Estoy tan feliz de que mi padre y yo podamos ser amigos, como antes.

-¿Nanami?-era Misuki, me levante y le abrí

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Que paso con tu padre?-dijo serio

-Oh, de eso no te preocupes ¡todo se resolvió!-me miro sorprendido

-Nanami...

-¡El y yo hablamos todo esta bien! ¡Mañana iré con el al parque!

-¿Estas segura?-me quede unos momentos pensando en lo que me había dicho, después lo mire molesta

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-¿El cambio?-sentí una fuerte punzada en mi corazón

-¡El ha cambiado! ¡Yo lo se!-grite, no se por que me pongo así...

Sin dejar que dijera mas cerré de un portazo mi puerta, ¿Por qué Misuki decía eso? ¿Acaso no confía en mi padre? Yo... Estoy segura de que el cambio...

-El cambio por mi...-susurre con una leve sonrisa

Pov's de Tomoe

Me quede viendo en silencio la pequeña pelea de Misuki y Nanami, como hace unos momentos vi la reconciliación de ella y su padre. A veces me da lastima Nanami, ella... Ella es muy inocente para ver que de hecho el solo le miente, el la va a lastimar mucho, pero por lo que vi, no será fácil convencerla de eso...

-Misuki...-le llame a la estupida serpiente

-¿Vienes a molestarme?-dijo refunfuñando

-No, solo vengo a decirte que es mejor que no te metas...

-¿¡Que estas diciendo!?-gritó Molesto-¡Soy su familiar y me preocupo por ella! ¡Su padre solo escupe mentiras! ¿¡Y tu quieres que la deje!?-lo interrumpí

-¡No es eso!-me miro sorprendido-...Ella no nos escuchara, ella tiene esperanzas en ese hombre, yo también me di cuenta que le miente...-apreté los puños-¡No tienes una idea como me enfureció su actitud y lo que más me molesto es que le mintiera!

-...Entonces ¿por que no evitamos que la hiera?

-...Porque ella no quiere que lo evitemos...

Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos unos momentos, tampoco voy a dejar que la lastime y se salga ileso, por eso yo la cuidare de lejos, aunque estando cerca...


	2. El padre de Nanami parte 2

**Hola, esta es la segunda parte del CAP. 1 durara solo 3 capítulos y después de hay cambiare a otro tema, bueno espero les guste.**

Pov's de Nanami

Ya era de mañana, desperté feliz por lo sucedido por el día anterior, salí de la cama y fui a la cocina donde estaba Tomoe cocinando. Mire a todos lados y solo estábamos el y yo en la casa... N-No tengo por que ponerme n-n-nerviosa... ¿O si?

-Por fin despiertas Nanami...-salte del susto ya que el ahora estaba atrás de mi

-S-S-Si...-¿¡Como llego hay!?

-¿Me dirás el por que de tu felicidad?-dijo serio

-Oh, se me olvido comentarte...-sonreí-¡Mi padre volvió ayer!-me miro como si ya lo sabia... ¿Misuki se lo habrá dicho?

-Oh...

-Si, hoy saldré con el...

-Me alegro por ti...-camino hacia la mesa-¿Vas a comer?

-¡Si!-me senté enfrente de el-¡Gracias por la comida!-tome el plato y comencé a comer el arroz

Tomoe no deja de verme y solo hace que me ponga nerviosa, ¿A que quiere llegar? No lo entiendo, hoy esta demasiado raro, es como si no quisiera perderse ninguno de mis movimientos y eso a parte de ponerme nerviosa me incomodaba, lo mire fijamente y por alguna extraña razón el la desvío.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte nerviosa

-No, solo que...-me miro de reojo-Te ves muy feliz...

-¿Como no estarlo?-Con que eso era lo que tenía...-Me da gusto que mi padre halla regresado para arreglarlo todo...-sonreí ligeramente

Tomoe me miro sorprendido pero no dijo nada, se levanto y me abrazo. Me quede helada a tal acción, no sabia como responder a eso, ¡Dios debo estar mas roja que un tomate! ¡Que vergüenza!

-¿T-Tomoe?-murmure sonrojada

-Lo siento...-se separó de mi rapidamente-...No se que me paso...

-T-Tranquilo...-mire el reloj-¡Dios es tarde!

Tomoe me miro confundido pero ya no me dio tiempo de explicarle ya que salí corriendo en dirección al parque, ¡Padre espera! ¡Ya casi llego!

Al llegar al parque lo vi, estaba sentado en una banca y tenía una foto en sus manos, me acerque discretamente pero no alcance a ver de quien era...

-Padre...-se giró y guardo rápidamente la foto

-¡Pensé que no llegarías!-dijo divertido

-Lo siento, Tomoe me entretuvo un poco...

-¿Tomoe?

-Un amigo...-murmure un poco sonrojada

-¿Amigo?-suspiro-Wow... Mi pequeña ya tiene novio...-me sonroje y el nerviosismo se apoderó de mi

-¡N-No! ¡N-Nada de eso!-Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzada... Aun que me gusto que pensara eso...

-Pero te gusta-río y nuevamente la vergüenza se apoderaba de mi

-T-T-Tal vez...-desvíe la mirada

-Jajaja, nunca imagine que mi pequeña Nanami fuera a crecer tanto...

-¿Si?-dije amablemente

-Si...-sonrío con cierta tristeza-L-Lo siento...-su voz se quebró, me gire a verlo y de sus ojos caían lagrimas, me sentí... Triste al ver de esa manera a mi padre, nunca lo vi así... Ni cuando mi madre murió, el siempre solía sonreír...

-N-No llores...-murmure

-Lo siento...-me miro con pena-Yo siempre te falle e incluso no fui un buen padre...

-P-Pero ahora lo podemos arreglar...-lo abrace

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendido

-¡Claro!-sonreí-Yo quiero arreglarlo todo...-me separe un poco de el

-¿hablas en serio, Nanami?-asentí-¿Querrías volver conmigo?-abrí mis ojos de par en par, ¿¡Que!? Y-Yo no puedo dejar a los chicos...

-Y-Yo...-me tomo de ambas manos

-¡Piénsalo Nanami! ¡Podría compensar todo este tiempo que perdí!

-Y-Yo...-me interrumpió

-¿No crees que es una gran idea?-¿¡Que hago!?-¿Nanami?-lo mire

-N-Necesito pensarlo...-me miro con un poco de tristeza... No por favor...

-E-Esta bien...-sonrío un poco desanimado. Me siento mal...-Comprendo, necesitas mas tiempo para perdonarme...

-N-No es eso es solo que...-desvíe la mirada, sentí que había lastimado muy cruelmente a mi padre-Necesito pensarlo... Solo eso...-me acaricio la cabeza como cuando era pequeña...

-Esta bien Nanami, papá comprende que lo necesites...-sonreí y lo abrace

Pov's de Tomoe

¿Q-Que Nanami se fuera con el? No puedo imaginarme que ella...

Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, ¿¡En que estas pensando Tomoe? Ella jamás te abandonaría como Mikage... ¿O si?

-¿Espiando a Nanami?-me gire y vi al idiota de Misuki

-¿Algún problema?-me molesta que ha de metiendo la nariz donde no lo llaman

-Si...-me miro desafiante-Yo también soy su familiar y me preocupa...-me extraño su pregunta pero solo me limité a dirigir la mirada hacia ella-¿Crees que nos deje?

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-dije en tono burlón

-¿Tu no?-lo mire de reojo, si tenía miedo pero no lo iba a aceptar...

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras mirábamos a Nanami despedirse de su padre, mire a Misuki, le hice una seña de que me siguiera para ir a ver que hacia su padre después de ver a Nanami. Seguimos al hombre hasta llegar a unos muy modernos departamentos.

-Yo iré a ver...-Misuki se transformó en serpiente

-¡Que no se te pase ningún detalle!-asintió y se escabulló por el aire acondicionado

Pov's de Misuki

Me metí por aquel ducto hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba el padre de Nanami. En esa habitación estaban dos hombres, uno era de tez morena y el otro era un poco mas blanco. El padre de Nanami fue obligado a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban enfrente de esos dos.

-Bien Momozono...-dijo el moreno-¿Cuando pagaras lo que nos debes?-¿No que había cambiado? Ese maldito...

-¡Juro que se los pagare!-ambos intercambiaron miradas

-¿Con qué? Si tu no tienes ni un quinto...-mencionó el otro con una sonrisa-¿Sabes?-río-Me estoy hartando de que no nos pagues yo creo que es hora de...-tomo una pluma y la rompió en dos, Balla... Con que gente vino a tratar este...

-N-No, se los ruego...-se incoo-¡Les puedo dar a mi hija!-gritó, ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Este maldito dijo lo que escuche!?

-¿Que?-mencionó el moreno

-S-Si...-murmuro levantándose lentamente-¡Es una chica muy linda y servicial!

-¿Mmm?-el otro sonrio-¿Tan bajo haz caído Momozono? Ofrecernos a tu hija...-sonrío de una manera que me helo la sangre...

-Si se las doy tienen que perdonar mis deudas y darme 100,000 Yenes...-¡Yo lo mato!

-Primero...-miro al moreno-Enséñanos a tu hija...-este busco como loco en sus bolsillos y encontró una pequeña foto

-Es ella...-se las dio

-¿No crees que es muy pequeña?-dijo este un poco incomodo

-¡Tiene 17 años!-ambos hombres sonrieron de una manera... Asquerosa... Malditos cerdos...-En esa foto tenía unos.. 5 años...

-En realidad, era muy linda...-murmuro el moreno

-¿Te la imaginas ahora?-suspiro y miro al padre de Nanami-¿Que dices Rikuto?

-Yo digo que lo vale, Yuto...-el padre de Nanami sonrio triunfante

-¿Es un trato?-ambos hombres se miraron por última vez y asintieron

-Tráela aquí mañana-ordenó el blanco

-P-Pero...-el moreno alzo una ceja

-¿Pero que?-se nota su molestia en su voz

-Necesitare al menos una semana...-suspiro y asintió

-Si no la traes aquí en un a semana...-lo tomo de la camisa con brusquedad-Te mandare a golpear hasta que no sientas mas tu cuerpo...

-N-No se preocupen...-dijo nervioso-E-En una semana estará aquí...

-Esa voz me gusta...-sonrío, lo soltó-Ya te puedes retirar...

-¡M-Muchas gracias!-salió corriendo de la habitación

Me iba a ir cuando escuche unas risas que no me inspiraron confianza, volví a asomarme y vi que esos "hombres" el más pálido de piel tenía unas enormes alas negras como las de un murciélago y el moreno igual.

-No puedo creerlo-soltó una sonora carcajada-Ese bastardo tiene como hija a la Deidad de la tierra...-sonrío el moreno

-Lo se...-tomo la foto entre sus manos-Es tan linda y tierna...-la miro por unos minutos-Me muero de ganas porque la traiga aquí, ¿Te imaginas?-el otro asintió

-Es humana, pero tendríamos 10000 de inmortalidad... A parte en esta foto te puedes dar cuenta de su pureza...-se relamió como si estuviera viendo un festín...

-Tsk... Maldito Cerdo...-murmure, en ese momento ambos se giraron a verme-Mierda...


	3. El padre de Nanami 3ra parte

**Aquí la ultima parte, espero les guste y Perdon por la tardanza es que me eh estado mudando. El siguiente capítulo se llama "Feliz cumpleaños Nanami". Gracias por leer.**

Pov's de Tomoe

-Esa serpiente esta tardando demasiado...-mire por donde hace unos minutos se había metido

-¡Quítate!-de la nada salto sobre mi-¡Hay que irnos!-lo mire confundido, ¿qué habrá pasado-¡Muévete!

-¡Espera!-lo tome del cuello de su kimono-¿Que pasó allí dentro?-se escucho una puerta abrirse

-¡Allí esta!-Misuki me miro con pánico-¡Vamos tras el!

-¡Vámonos Tomoe!-gritó asustado, mire hacia atrás y vi dos vampiros, Maldicion...

Lo tome del cuello de la camisa, corrimos hasta que por fin los perdimos de vista.

Mire a Misuki quien respiraba entrecortada mente mientras que tenía una mirada llena de ira y desesperación...

-¿¡Que demonios pasó allí!?-me miro molesto

-¡Ese maldito!-gritó, me dio la espalda unos momentos hasta que mas tranquilo se giró a verme-El padre de Nanami tiene una gran deuda con esos hombres...-apretó los puños-Mientras hablaban ellos dijeron que lo iban a matar...-lo mire sorprendido, ¿no ya había dejado de apostar?-Les ofreció a Nanami a cambio de que todas sus deudas fueran perdonadas a demás de 100,000 yenes...

-¿¡Que!?-¿¡Es broma!? ¿¡C-Como ese maldito se atreve!? E-Es su padre...

-Lo mismo pensé...-puso su mano sobre su frente-En una semana se la llevara...

-¡No!-fruncí el ceño-¡A Nanami no le harán nada!-Misuki asintió

-Solo que...-lo mire confuso,¿De qué duda ahora?-¿Como haremos que Nanami nos crea?-No quiero que Nanami sufra por saber que su padre es tan bajo como para ofrecerla...

-¿Y si no le decimos?

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo que escuchaste...

-P-Pero Nanami seguirá con el y tu y y-yo...-lo interrumpí

-Si ella se entera se deprimirá e incluso podría llegar a odiar a su padre...

-¡Se merece que lo odie!

-¡No!-lo tome de los hombros-¡Piénsalo!-lo mire fijamente a los ojos-¡Ella jamás volvería a creer en nadie! ¡No quiero lastimarla de esa manera!

-¿¡Entonces que hacemos!?

-...Yo desapareceré a su padre del mapa...-me miro confundido

-¿Y los vampiros?, no lo dejaran hazte que paguen su deuda con ellos...

-Mmm...-Si lo dejamos morir Nanami se deprimiría...-¿Como cuanto crees que deba?

-¿Piensas pagarle su deuda?

-No... Solo quiero saber...

-Mm...

-Hay que irnos ya...

Me miro desconfiado... Si no lo hacíamos el saldría muerto, Nanami sufriría... No puedo dejar que Nanami sufra otra vez por culpa de su padre...

Pov's de Nanami

Llegue al templo cansada, en unos 2 días más cumplía años... Espero mi padre se acuerde... Saque las cosas de mi mochila buscando la foto de mi mamá, tengo que comprarle un cuadro lo más rápido posible...

-¿Nanami?-me gire y vi a Tomoe acompañado de Misuki

-¡Chicos!-me levante y les sonreí-¿Me podrían acompañar mañana a comprar un cuadro?

-¡Claro, Nanami-chan!-dijo Misuki sonriente

-¡Bien!-mire a Tomoe-¿No quieres venir, Tomoe?

-No, estoy ocupado con lo de la cena para Jirou-me miro serio

-E-Esta bien...

Tomoe preparo la cena, Misuki y el se han estado portando muy raros. Cada vez que quiero tocar el tema me evitan... ¿Están molestos?

-¡Buenas noches, Nanami-chan!-se despidió Misuki al entrar a su cuarto

-Buenas noches...-me recosté en la cama con la mirada en el techo-¿Que habrá pasado?-murmure

Pov's de Tomoe

Me asome discretamente en el cuarto de Nanami para ver si estaba dormida, y así fue.

Salí del templo siguiendo el olor del padre de Nanami que no era tan difícil de distinguir. Llegue a unos departamentos viejos y había un olor de muerto...

-¿Momozono?-toque la primera puerta pero esta se abrió por una mujer... Con ropa muy provocativa

-Ese bastardo vive en el primer departamento de arriba-después de decirme eso dio un portazo, camine hasta llegar a aquel cuarto, el olor era espantoso...

-Señor Momozono...-el padre abrió la puerta con un cigarro y una botella de cerveza en la otra mano

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó grosero

-Yo quiero que...-me tomo del cuello de la camisa

-¿No te he visto antes?

-No...-dije molesto

-...¿Bienes a cobrarme algo?

-No, señor yo...-me interrumpió

-Entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo-me iba a cerrar la puerta pero lo detuve en seco

-Soy un amigo de su hija-me sonrió

-¿Tomoe?-me sorprendí y solté la puerta-Nanami me hablado de ti...

-¿De mi?-se acercó a mi

-Si... ¿Eres su novio?-dijo con sobándose la nuca-No... Ella solo esta enamorada de ti...

-S-Si, pero...-me interrumpió

-¿Por qué no sales con ella?-murmuro

-Porque...-sonrío divertido

-¿Te han roto el corazón? ¿Es eso?-este hombre me va a volver loco...-¿Sabes?-hizo una breve pausa-Su madre era tan dulce como ella, pero tan frágil a la vez... Yo nunca fui un buen esposo, de hecho ni me quería casar con esa mujer... Y como padre soy una mierda, te voy a confesar algo, Tomoe...-le dio un trago a su cerveza y me miro fijamente-Yo nunca la quise tener...-abrí mis ojos de par en par, ¿cómo lo dice con tanta tranquilidad?-¡Pero por fin de algo sirve haberla criado! Ella me ayudara a que no tenga ni una sola deuda, con solo cambiarla...-la ira en mi iba creciendo de una manera increíble... Le romperé la cara...-Esa mocosa... Es tan ingenua que cree que volví para reconciliarnos,jajajaja-río escandalosamente

-¡Usted...-iba a matarlo cuando escuche unos sollozos...No...

-¡N-Nanami!-gritó el hombre pálido-¡No es lo que crees!

-¡Tu!-se acercó hasta nosotros-¿¡Por que!?-gritó con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

-N-Nanami...-murmure, ella se giró a verme

-¿¡Tu lo sabias!?

-Y-Yo no...

-¿¡Por que ocultármelo!?-es la primera ves que la veo de esa manera...-¿¡Por que mentirme!?-puso sus manos sobre su cabeza... No debe ser fácil asimilarlo-¡Dijiste que habías cambiado!-le grito a su padre

-¡Y así es mi pe...-lo interrumpió

-¡Escuche todo!-me miro de reojo-...Escuche que no me querías tener, que no querías casarte con mamá... Que...-su voz comenzó a quebrarse-Que me vas a cambiar para pagar tus deudas...-río desganada-¿Como pude ser tan idiota como para creerte?

-Nanami...-le agarre el hombro pero ella me dio un manotazo

-¡Nanami todo es mentira, lo juro!.-sonrío forzosamente-Nanami... Yo lo siento...

-No me vuelvas a buscar...-me miro-Vámonos Tomoe...-asentí

Caminamos un rato, todo era silencio... Nanami tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Nanami...-sin terminar de hablar me abrazo...

-Tomoe...-sollozo fuertemente-¿Tu lo sabias?

-Si...-sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba-...No quería decirte, temía como fueses a reaccionar y cuando te vi ahy...-se separó de mi

-Gracias...-murmuro mientras nuevamente lágrimas caían salvajemente de sus ojos

-Nanami...-le tome la cara con mucha delicadeza-No llores... Me duele verte así...-me miro sorprendida, hasta yo estaba sorprendido de mi reacción...

Pov's de Nanami

Me dolía saber que Tomoe pensaba esconderme eso, pero... Lo hizo para que no saliera herida... El siempre se preocupa por mi...

-Tomoe...-susurre sonrojada

-E-Es mejor que vallamos al templo...


	4. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nanami! (¿o no?)

**Aquí ya el 4rto capitulo! Espero les guste y me dejen un comentario. **

Pov's de Nanami

Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños pero no tengo ganas de nada, aun me cuesta asimilar que mi padre era así... Aun que fue culpa mía en haberme tragado todo eso.

-Nanami-chan...

-¿Que pasa Misuki?

-¿Estas bien?-sonreí forzosamente

-Si... Solo que me cuesta asimilarlo...-me miro triste

-Lamento no haberte lo dicho...-me sorprende el tono serio que el uso

Al llegar a la escuela podía escuchar todas las burlas, comentarios y demás sobre mi y mi padre, Tomoe intentaba animarme pero se le era en vano.

-Nanami...-Levante la vista y me encontré con Kurama

-¿Pasa algo?-sonreí

-Eso venia a preguntarte...

-¿Que?-es una sorpresa...

-Si... Desde en la mañana haz estado muy perdida en tus pensamientos...

-Lo siento, es solo que...-me interrumpió

-¿Es por lo de tu padre?

-¿¡Q-Que!? ¿¡C-Como te enteraste!?

-Las chicas del periódico estudiantil lo pusieron en primera plana...-me dio el periódico y hay había una foto de mi padre y yo... Me sentía tan... Enojada...

-¿Nanami?-Tomeo se acercó y leyó lo que tenía en manos-N-Nanami...

No pude evitarlo, me levante y salí del salón, ahora escuchaba la risa de mis compañeros mas clara y más fuerte que hace unos momentos... No me quedaba nada mas que huir de ese lugar, ya había sido humillada lo suficiente.

-¡Nanami!-escuche a Tomoe

-¡Quiero estar sola!-me metí en un baño para no tener que verlo

-Por favor, Nanami...-toco la puerta

-¡No deberías estar en los baños de mujeres!

-¡No me importa!-golpeo la puerta-Abre, por favor...

-¡No quiero!

-¡Nanami!

-¡Solo vete!

-¡No!-abrió la puerta de golpe, abrí los ojos de par en par-Nanami...-me miro, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando

-T-Tomoe...-sin decir mas el me abrazo contra su pecho-No me dejes...

-Nunca lo haría, Nanami...-sollocé

Nos quedamos unos momentos así, no quería levantar la vista... No quiero mirarlo a los ojos.

Pov's de Tomoe

Me dolía tanto verla llorar así, mi orgullo se fue a la basura en el momento en que todo esto paso... Como desearía que su sonrisa de siempre volviese...

-Nanami...-la separe un poco de mi para verla pero ella se mantenía cabizbaja-Por favor mírame...-ella levanto la mirada, sentí como en mi garganta se formaba un nudo que me impedía hablar

-Perdón...-dijo entre dientes

-¿Nanami?

-Te he preocupado por nada...-río desganadamente

-¡No digas eso!-le tome de los hombros-¡Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa!-diablos... ¿Lo he dicho o lo eh pensado?

-¿Q-Que?-la mire, estaba sonrojada casi o mas que un tomate

-Y-Yo...-a este paso terminare como ella, cerré los ojos...-S-Solo quería decir...-la mire fijamente-Como tu familiar debo cuidarte y no dejarte sola...-al abrirlos me di cuenta de su mirada que reflejaba un poco de desilusión, maldita sea... Lo arruine...

-Gracias...-sonrío

-¿De que?

-Por estar aquí...-se levanto y se retiró del baño, ella seguía destrozada aun que lo negara...

-¡Jajaja!-las voces se acercaban, yo al instante me metí en uno de los baños

-¿En serio la pusiste en primera plana?-Ella eran...

-¡Si! ¡Así Tomoe-kun no querrá mas estar a lado de ella y será todo mío!-era la chica con la que Nanami me quería juntar... Esa vez...

-¡Que mala eres!-río una de ellas

-Solo hago lo mejor para Tomoe...-sonrío ella-Nanami es una chica tonta, fea, estúpidamente aburrida y el es tan perfecto...-gruño-¡No se como puede estar con ella!-sonrío-¡ Y si Tomoe no lo entiende yo acabaré con Nanami!

Después de esto todas salieron del baño.

Ella jamás tocaría ni un solo cabello a Nanami, nunca creí que unas chicas pudieran caer tan bajo como para hacerle eso a Nanami.

Salí del baño y camine hacia el salón, Nanami estaba platicando con Misuki, se veía un poco mas tranquila, comencé a acercarme cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.

-¡Nana!-una chica de las del baño corrió hacia ella con una cubeta llena con agua

-¿Mande?-esta fingió una caída y le tiro toda el agua a Nanami

-¡Lo siento!

-¡Nanami!-me termine de acercar-¿Estas bien?-su frente estaba roja por el golpe de la cubeta

-S-Si... *achu*

-¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?-le grite a la castaña

-¡Y-Yo...-Nanami la interrumpió

-T-Tomoe, solo fue un accidente...-la regañe con la mirada

-Vamos a la enfermería...-la cargue en mis brazos

-¡Estoy bi-bien!-estornudo otra vez

-Esta vez no haré lo que digas...

Camine hasta la enfermería, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rosado. Me acerqué y ella abrió de par en par sus ojos.

-Nanami...-le nombre

-T-Tomoe...

Puse suavemente mi mano sobre su frente, estaba caliente. Ella sonrió cálidamente.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien...

-Tienes fiebre...

-Eso no importa...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tu me cuidaras...-sonreí, tenía razón...-Tomoe...

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué le gritaste a la chica de antes?-desvíe la mirada

-Ella es una de las chicas del periódico estudiantil, ella planeaba humillarte...

-Ya veo...

-No fue accidente lo del balde...

-Ya veo...

Se recostó sobre la camilla, la mire preocupado y comencé a buscar en mi bolsillo el frasco con los pequeños dulces de durazno. Tome delicadamente su boca y cuando lo iba a meter en ella algo me impulso y la bese, sus labios eran muy suaves, después me separe e introduje el caramelo.

Pov's de Nanami

Sentí algo chocar contra mis labios, después un dulce invadió mi paladar. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi a Tomoe, sus mejillas con un leve color rosado y su mirada profunda... Jamás lo había visto así...

-¿Tomoe?

-N-Nanami...-murmuro

-¿Estas bien?

-Y-Yo...

-¿Tomoe?-desvío la mirada

-¿Como te encuentras?

-¿Que?

-Si...-me mostró el frasco

-¿T-Tu...?-entonces el me...

-¿Que?-me miro confuso

-T-Tu me...-su rostro tomo un color rojo tomate

-¿Y-Yo?

Cuando le iba a decir mi teléfono sonó, lo tome y respondí.

"¡Nanami!"-era la voz de mi padre...

"¿Que necesitas?"-conteste cortantemente

"¡Necesito hablarte!"-sonó desesperado, nunca lo había escuchado así...

"Yo creo que ya hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar..."

"¡Nanami, por favor..."-Tomoe me miro

"E-Esta bien..."

"¡Gracias!, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre"

"Esta bien..."-colgué

Tomoe me miro con una ceja alzada, creo que escucho todo... Lo mire cabizbaja y salí de la enfermería.

Corrí hasta el parque, me preocupaba por alguna razón... Soy tan patética, yo se para que fue esa llamada... No se por que voy hacia allá...

-¡Nanami!-alce la mirada y lo vi allí en frente

-¿Padre?-se incoo

-¡Necesito de tu ayuda!

-¿Que?

-¡Te lo ruego!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Momozono?-un hombre Moreno se acercó-¿Ella es tu hija?

-Si...-me acerque a el-¿Necesita algo?-sonrío de una manera que me puso los pelos de punta

-Bueno...-miro a mi padre-Necesito que venga conmigo...

-¿Para qué?

-¿Su padre no le comento?-lo mire

-No...-miro a mi padre con enojo

-El dijo que usted era el intercambio por saldar sus deudas...-fulmine con la mirada a mi padre

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo hacer eso...

-¿Entonces?

-No se...

-¡Por favor Nanami!-me miro suplicante-¡Si no lo haces me mataran!

-¿Q-Que?-¿¡Matar!?

Pov's de Kirihito

Camine por el parque, sin darme cuenta comenzó a llover. Cuando estaba apunto de volver un olor muy familiar me llego.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?-me acerqué lentamente en donde estaban dos hombres y una chica... Esa era... ¿¡Nanami!?

-Y-yo...

-¡Por favor!-un hombre arrodillado enfrente de ella lloraba

-Pero...-se levanto de golpe y le dio una bofetada, los ojos de Nanami se abrieron de par en par... Lo admito, hasta yo estaba sorprendido

-¿¡Que acaso no te importo!?-le grito

-¡Si pero...-la interrumpió

-¡Tu harás lo que yo digo!-sonreí y me acerque mas, el hombre Moreno al verme se sorprendió y retrocedió

-Hola...-el hombre me miro molesto

-¿¡Quien eres y que haces aquí!?-sonreí

-Eso no se lo diré a un poco hombre...

-¿¡Que haz dicho!?-lo ignore

-¿Rikuto?-este me miro con miedo-Hace mucho que no nos vemos...

-S-Si...

-Me debes varias...-sonreí de lado-¿No?

-S-Si, pero...

-Creo que es hora que las pagues...

-N-No puedo ahora...

-¿Que te parece si negociamos?

-¿De qué tipo de negocios hablas?-dijo más confiado

-Dejas a este hombre y yo perdono todas tus deudas conmigo...

-¡Trato!-no lo pensó ni dos veces

-Entonces...-lo mire-Largo...

-¡Si!

El se retiró corriendo, el hombre me miro sorprendido al igual que la castaña, me acerque a ella, su mejilla tenía un feo color rojo.

-¿Te duele?-me miro sorprendida

-N-No...

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-me pregunto el hombre, sonreí y me acerque a el para susurrarle algo

Pov's de Nanami

Kirihito se acercó a mi padre, le dijo algo y mi padre me miro a mi. La verdad no podía ni reconocerlo...

-Hija...-me intento tocar pero le di un manotazo

-¡No me llames así!-le grite

-Pero...-lo interrumpí

-¡Solo...-apreté los puños-¡Desaparece de mi vida!-me miro con tristeza pero se marchó dejándome con Kirihito

-¿Nanami?-lo mire

-Gracias...-hice una reverencia

-¿Por qué?

-...Por lo que hiciste...-bufo

-No lo hago por ti...-lo mire confusa

-¿Que?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes y es mejor que así sigan...

Comenzó a alejarse, yo camine por la lluvia hasta llegar al templo. Al abrir las puertas vi como saltaban Misuki, Kurama, Jirou y Tomoe para abrazarme.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-gritaron todos

-¿Q-Que?-los mire a todos-¿Que es esto?

-¡Una fiesta sorpresa Nanami-chan!-me miro Misuki-¿Y ese moretón?-sin decir nada abrace a los chicos mientras me soltaba a llorar

-¿N-Nanami?-Kurama estaba mas que sorprendido por mi actitud pero... No sabia que hacer

-¿Estas bien?

-¡Mejor que nunca!-los mire aun derramando lagrimas-¡Muchas gracias, chicos!

Pov's de Tomoe

Nanami al llegar estuvo muy rara y ese moretón en su mejilla... Quien lo halla causado lo matare...

Al terminar la fiesta Misuki y yo nos encargamos de lavar todo, Nanami estaba en el patio. Yo al terminar salí y al verla nuevamente llorar... Dios, a este paso me volvería loco del enojo que ahora sentía...

-¿Nanami?-en cuanto me vio se limpió la mejilla

-¿Si?

-¿Que te paso?-sonrío con desgana

-Fui a ver a mi padre...-¿¡Que!? ¡Maldicion! ¿¡Nunca aprendes!?-El me lo hizo...

-¿Que?-trate de mantener mi compostura pero estaba a nada de perderla

-Si...-sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer con agresividad, me acerque a ella y la estreche entre mi pecho, ella se aferró a mi

-Ya no llores por favor...-susurre-Me destrozas...

-¿Q-Que?-sonreí

-¿Que no lo notas?-bese su frente, tome su cara y pegue su frente contra la mía-Sin esa hermosa sonrisa en tu cara me haces sufrir...

-T-Tomoe...-me acerqué lentamente a sus labios y justo cuando los rozaba...

-¡Chicos!-¡Maldita serpiente!

-¿M-Misuki?-gritó sorprendida

-¿Eso fue a propósito?

-¿De qué hablas?-me sonrió

-Me las pagaras...


	5. El Demonio Del Pasado Y Los Recuerdos

**¡Aqui vamos de nuevo! Se que me eh tardado mucho, les pido una disculpa. Pero ahora eh regresado y vengo a darles una muy buena historia. ¿Que les parecería si hablo de los padres de Tomoe? (Déjenlo en los comentarios)**

Pov's de Tomoe

Ha pasado una semana y Nanami se ve mejor, por suerte ya no hemos visto a su padre a los alrededores. Para animar mas a Nanami decidí salir a comprar un pequeño marcó el cual ella antes había querido, creo que no lo compro.

-¿Tomoe?-Levante la mirada y ahí estaba

-¿Necesitas algo, Nanami?

-No, solo que te veía muy distraído-siempre preocupándote por los demás, ¿No es así, Nanami?

-Solo pensaba en ir a un lugar después de clases-sonrío

-¿A donde iras?

-No es de tu incumbencia...-me miro un tanto irritada

-Ya veo...

-Por cierto...-la mire-¿No haz vuelto a ver a la chica que te tiro el balde de agua?-pregunte serio

-No-me miro confundida-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad...-suspiro-Nanami...

-¿Si?

-¿Compraste el cuadro para la foto de tu madre?-me miro sorprendida

-N-No...-murmuro

-¿Que pasa?-río

-Nada...-la maestra nos interrumpió

-Señorita Nanami, ¿Le gustaría guardar silencio?-asintió avergonzada

Pov's de Nanami

Las clases continuaron normales a excepción de que sentía una mirada clavarse en mi, al levantar la vista e intente encontrar a quien me veía de esa manera tan pesada pero todos estaban en sus libros, hasta Tomoe así que no había nadie... Intente ignorarlo por unos minutos pero llego un punto en que me sentí sofocada e incomoda.

-¿Señorita Nanami?-Levante la mirada y vi a la profesora de hace unos momentos

-¿Si, profesora?

-¿Le gustaría prestar atención o es muy importante lo que hacen sus demás compañeros?

-N-No, nada de eso es solo que...-me interrumpió

-Hoy ah estado muy despistada y rebelde, creo que una hora de castigo remediara las cosas-sonrío maliciosamente, ahora que lo recuerdo es una nueva maestra de literatura

-¿¡Que!?

-Lo que escucho, usted es la única que me ha causado problemas el día de hoy, ¿Así le gusta tratar a los nuevos maestros?

-¡Se equivoca!-me miro molesta-Solo que...-me interrumpió bruscamente

-Creo que 3 horas bastarán

-¿¡3 horas!?

-¿O quiere que sean 5?

-Me quedo con las 3...-murmure rendida, esa profesora no seria nada fácil de llevarse bien con ella

-Me alegro, ahora si no le molesta ponga atención...

Todas las miradas estaban en mi, me imagino que era raro que me regañaran o que esa nueva maestra fuese muy estricta...

-Nanami...-la voz de Tomoe me hizo regresar a la tierra

-¿Si?-me miro confundido

-¿Si que?

-¿No me hablaste?-susurre y no deje de ver la pizarra

-No...

-Creo que imagino cosas...-suspire y me relaje

No se que estaba pasando, la maestra me odiaba, tenía 3 horas de castigo, alguien me miraba como si fuese a atacarme y luego escuche que me hablaban. Debo estar enfermándome o en serio necesito relajarme, creo que por el asunto de mi padre eh estado así.

Las horas pasaron hasta que dio la hora de la salida, Tomoe se levanto y me miro un poco serio.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede?

-Si, a demás tienes cosas que hacer-sonreí, el me miro desconfiado-Estaré bien, solo tengo que limpiar y después hacer trabajos...

-Muy bien, si necesitas algo llámame...

-¡Ya veras que terminare pronto!

-Señorita Nanami...-la voz de la maestra me hizo saltar-Hora de su castigo...

-De acuerdo...

Me gire y me quede helada, la profesora se parecía tanto a la mujer de la que antes Tomoe estaba enamorado... Pero... ¿Cómo? Ella había fallecido y, ¿Como es que Tomoe no ha dicho nada sobre ella?

-¿Sucede algo?-me pregunto fría

-N-No...

-Entonces vamos...-salió del aula

-Nos vemos, Nanami...-dicho esto el salió, yo corrí para alcanzar a la profesora

Al verla bien se parece mucho a esa mujer... Demasiado. Su postura, su cabello, sus ojos, su voz... Pero es algo tonto ya que ella murió hace mucho.

-Nanami...-la mire-Necesito ir con el director, no creo tardar...

-Esta bien-sonreí

Salió del Aula donde pasaría 3 horas de castigo, genial...

-Nanami...-una voz grave y fuerte me llamo, levante la mirada y busque por todas partes pero todo estaba vacío a excepción de mi.

-Tranquila Nanami...-murmure-Solo estas imaginando cosas...

-¿Segura?-esta vez la voz la escuche en susurro y en mi oreja... Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no debe ser nada... Nada...-Nanami...-cerré mis ojos con fuerza-No tengas miedo

-Vete...-susurre

-¿Y si no quiero?

-T-Tomoe...-me interrumpió

-El no esta aquí, ¿O si?

Pov's de Tomoe

Camine un rato por el centro, no había nada que quedase con la foto de su madre, Le quito la foto a Nanami esta mañana sin que se diera cuenta

-¡Que guapo!-una joven se me acerco

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Soy Naomi, mucho gusto!-la mire con indiferencia, ¿Qué acaso las humanas no tienen dignidad?-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer...-dicho esto seguí caminando pero se puso nuevamente enfrente de mi

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-¿Que debe hacer uno para que lo dejen?

-No...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque...-Nanami se cruzo en mi cabeza-¡Tengo Novia!-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como los míos

-¿¡Novia!?

-S-Si

Después de eso ya no se me volvió a acercar y pude seguir buscando un lindo cuadro para la foto de la mamá de Nanami, al principio ninguno me llamaba la atención hasta que vi en una vitrina. Era un cuadro plateado que tenía forma de cerezo, me acerque a verlo y arriba de este había un aviso.

"¡Promoción solo hoy y mañana! ¡Grabamos en el marco lo que quiera!"

-¡El nombre de la madre de Nanami!-grite

Corrí hasta la escuela, ya habían pasado las tres horas así que Nanami podría acompañarme a comprar el cuadro para su madre.

¿Por qué me siento tan feliz?...

Cuando llegue donde estaban las chicas y la presidenta del periódico estudiantil. Se acercó a mi con una enorme sonrisa, al principio no entendí pero la imagen de Nanami corrió por mi cabeza.

-¡Nanami!-abrí la puerta, estaba pálida-¿Nanami?

-¡Tomoe!-brinco a mi con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Que paso?

En ese momento la profesora Rin entro, al verme se sorprendió.

-¿Tomoe?-la mire confundido-Pensé que no estabas...-murmuro

-Vine por Nanami

-Ya veo...-miro a Nanami-pueden retirarse...

-Gracias

Ambos nos dirigimos en la salida, Nanami no había dicho ni una sola palabra. ¿Que le habrá pasado?

-Nanami...-me detuve enfrente de ella-¿Que sucedió?-siguió caminando sin prestarme atención-¡Hey!-le tome del brazo justo cuando un camión paso rapidamente

-...-busque cruzar su mirada con la mía pero esta solo la desviaba, ¿que diablos pasaba?

-Nanami...-me miro fijamente a los ojos, estaban sin brillo, era como ver una pequeña muñeca sin alma...-¿Na-Nanami?

-Tomoe...-sonrío de una manera que nunca antes vi-Que ingenuo y tonto eres...-su voz era completamente distinta...

-¿Quién eres?-río

-¿En serio no te cuerdas de mi?-susurro-¡Eres muy malo!-suspiro-¡Mi nombre es Aoki!

-Sigo sin saber quien eres...-fruncí el ceño, esta mujer comenzaba a agotar mi paciencia-Lo único que quiero saber...-la mire fijamente-¿Por qué tomaste a Nanami?

-¡Buena pregunta!-sonrío-¡Bueno, yo soy el demonio que puede controlar el pasado y la memoria de los demás!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con Nanami?

-Bueno, solo quería volver a verte-río esa estupida risita comenzaba a ser irritante-Y como no puedo salir al sol

-¿Pero por que a Nanami?

-¡Porque no te alejas de ella! Y su cuerpo es cómodo, valla que te gustan chicas con una luz interior

-A mi no me gusta Nanami...-murmure, no pude evitar sonrojarme... Dios ahora me parezco a ella...

-¡Si claro!-se acercó a mi coquetamente, ¡ella no es Nanami!...-Eres muy mal mentiroso, zorrito

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Bueno, solo te quería hacer una invitación a mi reino, ...

-¿Tu reino?

-Si, pero si vas con "Nanami"...-sonrío con malicia-No se que le pueda pasar...

-¡No me amenaces!

-Jajaja, solo es una recomendación-dicho esto el cuerpo de Nanami colapso de golpe, yo alcance a tomarle de la cintura para evitar su caída

-¡Nanami!-le llame a gritos, ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos que al encontrarse con los míos obtuvieron su brillo

-¿Tomoe?-la abrace

-Nanami...

-T-Tomoe...-¿¡Que estoy haciendo!?

Pov's de Nanami

Tomoe me soltó con brusquedad, intente verle la cara pero este la ocultaba.

-¿Tomoe?-me miro, su rostro estaba... ¿¡S-Sonrojado!?

-¿Que tienes?-me pregunto con un tono frió

-¡N-Nada!-sonreí,¿estábamos en camino a casa?-Oye, Tomoe...

-¿Si?

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-¿A que te refieres?

-No recuerdo haber salido de la escuela...-murmure

-De seguro no pusiste atención...-sigue caminando sin ponerle mucha a tensión a lo que yo había dicho-¿Te vas a quedar parada ahí todo el día?

-¡N-No!

Camine atrás de el, se veía muy serio, un poco mas de lo de costumbre...

-Na-Nanami...

-¿Si?-dije sin dejarlo de ver

-¿Cual era el nombre de tu madre?-¿El nombre de mi mamá?

-¿Q-Que?

-Es solo curiosidad...-agregó

-Bueno...-rei levemente-Su nombre era Naoko

-¿Naoko?

-Si-suspire-¿Por qué te entro curiosidad sobre el nombre de mi madre?

-Es solo que...-me miro-Nunca hablas de ella...

-Lo sé...-lo mire-Es un poco difícil...

-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que...-desvíe la mirada, no llores por favor, Nanami...

-Lo siento...-lo mire con los ojos de par en par

-¿Que?

-No debería estar preguntando esto...

-No te preocupes, es normal...-sonreí-¡Te prometo que te hablare de ella cuando este lista!

-Nanami...

-¡Chicos!-Misuki corrió hacia mí mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo

-¿Misuki?

-¿Donde estabas?-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Bueno, la maestra Rin me castigo...-me interrumpió

-¿Te castigaron?

-S-Si, aunque no hice nada...-Tomoe me interrumpió

-¿Nada? Si fuiste muy "rebelde"-dijo con un leve tono de burla

-¡Q-Que yo no...-me interrumpió Misuki

-¡Nanami-chan! ¿¡Que ha pasado contigo!?-dijo en un mar de llanto

Me quede mirando a los dos, es mejor que lo deje por hoy...

Camine hasta llegar al templo ignorando sus gritos y peticiones de que me detuviese, a demás sentí que a mi cuerpo hubiera sido arroyado por un camión dos veces.

Pov's de Tomoe

Nanami se veía muy cansada, me imagino que el estupido de Aoki canso su cuerpo espiritualmente... Ese maldito va a pagar por su estupido juego...

-Tomoe...-la voz de Misuki me despertó

-¿Que quieres?-gruñí

-Se esta quemando el arroz...-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Que?

Mire hacia abajo y vi que todo el arroz que debía ser blanco estaba totalmente negro, lo mire y este comenzó a reírse, esto jamás me había pasado...

Tome la hoya para retirarla cuando me queme la palma de mi mano derecha, no pude evitarlo y solté un grito no muy fuerte pero que fue percatado por Nanami.

-¿Están bien?-dijo azotando la puerta al entrar, su mirada se encontró con la mida, después dirigió su mirada a mi mano-¿Estas bien, Tomoe?-dijo acercándose preocupada

-No me ha pasado nada...-regrese a mi postura normal

-Pero te haz quemado la mano...

-No es nada...

-Tomoe...-me miro seria

-No tienes por qué preocuparte...-me interrumpió

-Déjame curarte...

-¿Que?

Sin darme cuenta en que momento ella se encontraba vendando mi mano, ahora el despistado era yo... Espero no lo note.

-Tomoe...-la mire-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada...

-Estas mas distraído que yo en la escuela...-Demonios... Lo noto

-No se de que hablas...

Me miro y suspiro rendida, creo que estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para discutir.

¿Cómo llegare al reino de ese sujeto? Dijo que el era el que controlaba el pasado y la memoria de los demás. Necesito saber el por que me vino a buscar.

-Hola, zorrito...-me gire y vi a un hombre parado con una sonrisa

-¿Aoki?

-¡Te acuerdas de mi!

-¿¡Que haces aquí!?

-Solo que lo pensé mejor, si ibas a mi reino no me podría divertir como ahora lo pienso hacer, a demás no te había dicho donde era...-de repente una puerta apareció a lado de el-¿Vienes?-comencé a caminar a la puerta

Al atravesar la puerta todo se oscureció, sentía que mi cuerpo caía a una velocidad increíble, cerré mis ojos intentando calmar mi desesperación por salir de allí, ¿qué es este lugar?

-¡Tomoe!-la voz de Nanami me hizo abrir los ojos, era Nanami

-¿Que haces aquí?

-¡Te vi atravesar una puerta y tenía miedo que te lastimases!

-¡Nanami vete!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡No se como! ¡AHHHHHHHHH!~


	6. ¿¡Te amo?

**Señoras y señores, les traigo la continuacion de este zukistrikus fanfic :v espero que les guste y que perdonen mi falta de actualización pero los maestros me aman tanto que me dejan MUCHA tarea. **

**Bueno, gracias por su atención.**

Pov's de Nanami

Tomoe tiro de mi brazo y rodeo mi cintura con el brazo que le sobraba, le abrace fuertemente.

-Si que a veces eres Idiota...-murmuro

-Solo cuando estas cerca...

No escuche contestación por su parte, lo mas seguro es que este muy molesto y con mucha razón, no debí haberlo seguido. Este lugar emana sentimientos de odio, tristeza, desesperación y un poco de felicidad, ¿qué es este lugar?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos puesto que llegamos al piso, el cuerpo de Tomoe se golpeo muy fuerte contra el suelo pero no soltó ni un quejido y en ningún instante aflojo el agarre hacia mi.

-¡Tomoe!-grite asustada

-No grites...-gruño, se incorporó y yo para verificar su estado le tome con ambas manos los costados de su rostro

-¿En serio estas bien?-me miro sorprendido, pero después desvío la mirada

-Si...-suspire y mire alrededor, estábamos como en un bosque oscuro

-¿Donde estamos?

-En el Reino de los recuerdos, entonces Aoki es el Dios del pasado

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Para qué querrá que venga aquí?

-¡Tomoe!-grite molesta en una de sus orejas

-¡Demonios!-se quejo-¿¡Que te ocurre!?

-¡Que no me estas diciendo nada!

-¡Eso es porque quiero pensar tranquilamente! ¡No logro comprender nada de esto!

-¡Pero no estas solo! ¡Me tienes a mi para ayudarte!-le mire molesta-¡Deja de alejarte de mi! ¡Quiero protegerte así como tu siempre me proteges a mi!-me miro completamente sorprendido, demonios... ¿¡Que acabo de decir!?

-Nanami...

-Solo quiero que...-agache la mirada-Que me dejes protegerte yo...

-¿Eso quieres?-¡la misma voz que escuche en la escuela!-Seré amable y te haré ese favor...

-¿¡Que!?-Tomoe gritó sorprendido

En ese momento el lugar comenzó a temblar, Tomoe intento tomar de mi mano pero comencé a tambalear, intente tomar su mano pero comencé a caer a un agujero negro que se encontraba atrás de mi.

-¡Nanami!-gritó Tomoe intentando ir por mi pero una barrera se lo impidió

-¡Tomoe!

¡Tomoe! ¡Sálvame!

Pov's de Tomoe

Intente tomar la mano de Nanami pero una barrera de protección se interpuso entre nosotros, la cara de Nanami estaba llena de miedo y no quería estar sola en aquel lugar.

-¡Tomoe!-fue lo ultimo que gritó, maldición

-¿¡Por que haces esto Aoki!?

-No te enojes Tomoe, solo cumpliré su petición

-¿A que te refieres?

-La llevare a tu pasado, cuando apenas eras un pequeño niño, ¿recuerdas?

-Demonios...-¡Maldición debe ser una broma!

-Y a ti te compensare-decía divertido

-¿Eh?

-Podrás "salvarla" de todo el dolor de su pasado aunque no podrás hacer que cambie... Ni que logre recordarte a ti en esos momentos

-Yo ya fui a su pasado, ¿para qué querría ver mas?

-Solo 5 años atrás, Tomoe, vamos

-¿Te refieres a que hay mas?

-Por desgracia si

-¿Y por que me ayudarías?

-Ese es mi secreto-desconfiaba de este tipo, pero... Demonios mi curiosidad es mas grande

-De acuerdo

-¡Genial!-gritó y nuevamente comenzó a temblar todo en aquel lugar y yo caí del lado contrario al de Nanami

Espero que estés bien... Nanami

Pov's de Nanami

Después de caer quede no se cuanto tiempo inconsciente, y cuando desperté el aroma de una flor llamada huele de noche invadió mi nariz, ni me incomodaba en absoluto y al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta que estaba en una muy linda cabaña.

-¡Mamá!-la voz de un pequeño me hizo saltar del susto

-¿Si?-decía la mujer tranquilamente

-¿Cuando llega papá?-la mujer río dulcemente, me asome un poco y vi que era una mujer con rasgos muy finos, cabello demasiado largo y claro, sus dos orejas albinas

-No desesperes, Tomoe-¿¡Tomoe!?-Papá fue con Ikumo, deberías estar feliz por eso

-No es que no esté feliz...-decía ruborizado el niño-Solo que llega vastante tarde y quiero jugar con el-su madre se levanto y tomo al pequeño en brazos

-Ya veo...-sonrío cálidamente-No debes preocuparte Tomoe, estoy muy segura que en cuanto llegue será para...-la mujer fue interrumpida por el sonido de un cañón

-¿¡Que pasa!?-gritó el pequeño Tomoe tapando sus orejas

-No se...-la mujer tomo a Tomoe y lo metió en la casa-No salgas...-le interrumpió Tomoe

-¡Pero mamá tu...-la mujer le dio un beso en la frente y después le dijo firmemente

-No pienses en mi, ¿Si?-sonrío nuevamente aun sin perder la calidez-Tratare de regresar

-¿Y si fallas?-lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos

-Te cuidare desde donde quiera que este...-el pequeño le miro sorprendida-¿De acuerdo?-Tomoe le abrazo fuertemente

-Te quiero mucho, mamá-la mujer paso delicadamente su mano por su cabello

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeño...

Le soltó y la mujer comenzó a cerrar todo desde afuera, no pude evitarlo y por mi parte cerré desde adentro, Tomoe al verme se sorprendió.

-¿Tu quien eres?-me pregunto poniéndose en guardia

-Hola, mi nombre es Momozono Nanami-le sonreí-¿Y tu?

-¡No pienso planeo decírtelo!-gruño-¿Como entraste a mi casa?

-No te preocupes-me senté en el suelo-No venga a hacerte daño

-¡Aun así no confiare en ti!

-Oh vamos...-le mire-Deberías ser más confiado...

-¿Eh?

-Mira-comencé a sacar lo que tenía-¿Ves? No tengo ninguna arma ni anda que se le parezca-Tomoe comenzó a acercarse y tomo un pequeño adorno de celular-¿Te gusta?

-Si-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-¡Me alegro!

Nuevamente el sonido de los cañones hicieron que diera un brinco y tiro accidentalmente el pequeño adorno el que callo, no me intereso nada y abrace a Tomoe tapando con mis manos sus orejas, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

-No te preocupes... Estoy contigo...-le susurre, el se aferró a mi

-Tengo miedo

-Y no esta mal tenerlo...-sonreí-Pero deja de retenerlo para ti, ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo miedo

-¿En serio?-dijo sorprendido

-Si, pero te tengo a ti

-Pero yo no podría protegerte...

-No me refería en ese sentido, quiero decir que si estoy con Tomoe el miedo se va-sonreí

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso me recuerda que no estoy sola y tengo una persona a mi lado con quien puedo contar

-¿Eh?

-Si-sonrío-Por eso no debes temer, ya que yo estoy aquí...-comencé a acariciar su cabello y a remover unos cuantos mechones que le caían en la cara

-Si Nanami esta aquí...-murmuro-No le tendré miedo a nada...

-¿En serio?-me ruborice, jamás creí escuchar eso de parte de Tomoe

-¡Si!-me miro con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos-¡Nanami con solo tocarme me hace sentir seguro!-gritó fuerte-¡Y me hace creer que todo a mi alrededor no es nada comparado a mi fuerza si ella está aquí sosteniendo mi mano!

Una felicidad comenzó a correr por mi cabeza, ¿¡en serio esta diciendo eso!? No puedo creerlo... A demás no sabia que Tomoe había sido así puesto que cuando Misuki me enseño su pasado solo lo vimos de adulto.

-¡Oh Tomoe!-lo abrace fuertemente-¡No tienes idea cuanto me alegra que pienses eso!

-Y tu no sabes la alegría que me da... Poderte abrazar...-su voz ya no era... De pequeño

-¿¡Tomoe!?

Al levantar la cabeza me di cuenta que Tomoe era el mismo de siempre, el que yo conocía... ¿¡Y estaba diciendo eso!?

-¿Que ocurre Nanami?-me sonrió

-N-Nada...-se acerco lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, ¿¡Que hace!?

-Siempre eh querido poderte dar un beso así...-susurro al separarse

-¿E-Eh?-tomo ambas de mis manos

-Nanami... Te amo


	7. Todo esta bien

**Por fin, después de tanto tiempo eh regresado señoras y señores y vengo para causar que lloren mucho. Okno. Disfrútenlo y déjenme un review si les gusto. **

-Nanami... Te amo

Pov's de Tomoe

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontraba en un pequeño departamento, el olor a alcohol era muy fuerte sin decir que también olía a tabaco.

Me levante un tanto mareado por los olores, demonios... ¿Cómo podía Nanami vivir en este lugar?

-Demonios...-escuche la voz de una mujer que se me hizo irreconocible-Te Go que arreglar todo esto antes que Nanami despierte...

Me asome y pude ver el cuerpo de una mujer, era la madre de Nanami, ahora veo porque Nanami es siempre tan luchadora... A simple vista me pude dar cuenta que en esos momentos la salud de aquella mujer no era la mejor, podía ver como le costaba tan siquiera moverse, su cuerpo le rogaba que parase de forzarlo... Pero su mirada se veía tan decidida a terminar de hacer la casa para que su pequeña no amaneciera con tal desagradable lugar.

Me quede viendo como la mujer arreglaba todo rápidamente, abría las ventanas, tiraba las botellas de alcohol y podía perfume en toda su casa, poco después, Nanami despertó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Mamá!-Llego y la abrazo fuertemente

-Nanami, hoy te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre...-sonrió débilmente

-Es que quería acompañarte al super

-¡Oh!-la mujer corrió y abrió desesperadamente la alacena, pude ver la tristeza y el coraje en su rostro

-¿Mamí?

-N-No pasa nada Nanami, vete a arreglar y en seguida iremos al súper, pero primero debemos ir con los abuelos, ¿está bien?

-¡Si!-dijo efusiva y salió de ahí

Me quede mirando a la mujer, de sus ojos caían gruesas lagrimas. No podía imaginar el dolor de aquella mujer, pero... Ella sola se lo busco al quedarse con ese hombre.

-¡Ya estoy lista mamí!-gritó Nanami mientras daba una vuelta para lucir su precioso vestido azul

-¡Te ves hermosa Nanami!-la abrazo y beso su mejilla derecha

Le tomo del brazo y salieron del departamento, yo las seguía mientras guardaba mi distancia.

-Mamí...

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué papá nunca esta en casa?

-Bueno... Eso es porque esta ocupado...

-¿En qué?

-Apostando...-gruño

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero Nanami...-le tomó de las manos y miro fijamente-No le digas nada de esto a tus abuelos... ¿Entendido?

-¡Si!

Después de esto continuaron su camino hasta que quedamos en frente de una enorme casa, la madre de Nanami dudo en tocar la puerta, pero tomo el coraje y toco.

-¿Quién es?-una voz fría se escucho del otro lado

-Soy yo, papá...-sonrió la mujer

Todo se quedo en silencio, no contesto hasta después de unos 5 minutos.

-Pasa...-dijo con fastidio

La mujer le sonrió a Nanami y pasaron, Nanami se veía muy feliz. Jamás me dijo de la existencia de sus abuelos...

-Hija...-una mujer con apariencia refinada abrió la puerta-Pensé que no volverías a cruzarte por aquí...-miro a Nanami con desprecio-Y menos con esa cosa...

-Es mi hija madre, así que por favor respétala...-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos

-¿Respetar a la hija de un bastardo? ¿Bromeas?

-¿Mamá?-murmuro Nanami con miedo

-Madre, por favor para...

-Esta bien... Lo hablaremos en el despacho de tu padre...-dejo que ambas pasaran pero no sin antes mirar con mala cara a Nanami, eso me enfureció tanto...-No toques nada mocosa, que no tienes como siquiera pagar el 0.1% de lo que vale...

-E-Esta bien...-murmuro apenada y triste Nanami

-¡Madre!-la despreciable mujer miro con mala cara a la madre de Nanami

-¡No me levantes la voz! ¡O te largas inmediatamente!

-Paren este escándalo...-otra mujer apareció, tenía el mismo aspecto que la anciana

-¿Lynn?-la madre de Nanami estaba sorprendida

-Hola señora Momozono...-dijo con burla-Veo que la vida te trata peor de lo que había pensado...

La mujer miro a Nanami y después soltó una carcajada.

-Pero que veo-se acerco a Nanami-Una amiga para mis hijos...-sonrió con malicia

-¿A-Amiga?-murmuro Nanami

-Oh, Perdón querida, yo soy la hija adoptiva de la mujer que tienes enfrente-señalo a la anciana

-¿De la abuela?

-Oh pequeña, ¿como te atreves a llamarla abuela?

-¡Porque es su abuela!-gruño la madre de Nanami

-¡Ja!-le miro-Ya quisieras...

-Con mi hija no te metas...-le amenazado

-Tu hija y la de un bastardo... Me la pones difícil, no se quien se merezca mi respeto... Tu o ese vago...-miro a Nanami-O esa pequeña bastarda

-¡No vuelvas a llamar así a mi hija!-le ordenó

-¡Ya basta!-gritó la anciana-¡Entren ambas!-abril la puerta de ese despacho

Ambas mujeres entraron mientras cruzaban miradas llenas de odio y desprecio. Cuando la anciana cerro la puerta escuche como Nanami comenzó a sollozar tan bajo como podía, me acerque y me hinque a su altura, coloque mi mano sobre su cabeza mientras le acariciaba su cabello delicadamente.

-¿Por qué dijeron cosas tan dolorosas?-murmuro y me abrazo, me quede pensando... ¿Que acaso no le resulta extraño? En mi cabeza se escucho la risa de Aoki.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tu viste su pasado?"

"Si..."

"Pues tome a esa misma Nanami que sabe quien eres"

"No entiendo Aoki..."

"Bueno, entonces solo déjate llevar Tomoe"

"¿Pero qué dices?"

"Adiós"

Me quede helado, maldito sujeto... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro sollozo reprimido de Nanami, me quede viéndola, jamás había visto tanta tristeza en sus ojos... Eso me desgarro por completo.

-Hey...-le llame, ella me miro aun con lagrimas callando de sus ojos-Todo esta bien, ¿Okay?

-Eso es mentira...-bajo la mirada

-Yo jamás te mentiría...

-¿Y eso quien me lo asegura?-a pesar de que Nanami era pequeña, era muy desconfiada

-Porque... ¿Quién podría mentirle a una dulce niña como tu?

-No soy una niña...-murmuro

-Si lo eres

-¡Que no lo soy!-inflo las mejillas

-También adorable...-no pude evitarlo, mi cuerpo solo se movió y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba abrazándola fuertemente-Así que por favor Nanami... No llores más...

-Pero todo esto me duele...

-Lo sé, lo sé...-la abrace aun con más fuerza-Pero te prometo que yo te salvare...

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo...

Me separe de ella, removí su fleco de su frente y le di un beso, ella se sonrojó pero sonrió, y nuevamente el brillo de siempre regreso a sus ojos.

-Así me gusta...-acaricie su rostro-Te ves como una diosa cuando sonríes así

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy mas que seguro-le tome de ambas manos y bese el dorso de ellas

Ella iba a decir algo, pero su madre salió corriendo, la tomo de la mano con fuerza y la saco arrastrando de esa casa, yo las seguí, pude ver la cara de Nanami, nuevamente se había transformado a una llena de soledad y tristeza...

-¿Mamá?-murmuro

-Nanami...-se detuvo de golpe y la abrazo-Prométeme que pase lo que pase serás fuerte...-decía entre llanto

-Lo prometo Mamá, aunque no me costara trabajo-sonrió-Ya que tu estarás conmigo

-Nanami...-le miro y sonrió al ver la inocencia de su pequeña hija-Te amo

-Yo más a ti mamá

La mujer siguió su camino a casa. Al llegar Nanami se acostó a dormir, la mujer al asegurarse de que Nanami dormía se dejó caer al suelo envuelta en un mar de llanto, me acerque y ella me miro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-gritó asustada

-No se preocupe señora...-le sonreí-Digamos que soy el ángel de Nanami

-¿Su ángel?-me miro confundida

-Si, yo seré quien cuide de Nanami cuando usted le haga falta-cuando dije eso, muchas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, pero seguía sonriendo

-Me alegro tanto de que Nanami valla a tener alguien a su lado, para que la cuide-me miro-Muchas gracias...

-No tiene nada que agradecerme

-Te deberé la vida por esto...-sollozo-Te ruego, que por favor la cuides... Que ya no sufra mas de lo que sufre ahora

-Se lo prometo

-Gracias...-dicho esto cerró sus ojos despacio y no los volvió a abrir

Me di cuenta que su cuerpo ya había llegado a su limite, poco después su marido llego, por lo visto el tampoco podía verme como los familiares de su esposa.

-¡Levántate!-gritó molesto, me levante lleno de ira, si pudiera golpearlo...

Al ver que no respondía el hombre se lleno de pánico, se incoo y busco alguna forma de vida. Cuando el no pudo encontrarla llamo rápidamente a urgencias, pero para cuando llegaron ya era muy tarde...

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó Nanami al ver que su madre era subida a una camilla-¡NO ME DEJES!

No me había percatado de que había comenzado a llorar, no se desde cuando había comenzado... Solo sentía mis mejillas empapadas.

-Nanami...-la abrace por la espalda-Todo esta bien... Lo prometo...


End file.
